Large data centers deploy tens of thousands of nodes, working collaboratively on certain tasks, with each node having multiple high-speed data Links (such as Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) data Links). The nodes demand a predictable performance across all their components/interconnects, including those with PCIe Links. As part of that predictable performance guarantee, some data center customers are demanding a bit error rate (BER) much better than the 1012 BER that the baseline PCIe specification requires.